


wandering to you

by cerealssupremecy



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealssupremecy/pseuds/cerealssupremecy
Summary: Darcy knew she should discuss this with someone at the S.W.O.R.D base so she made her way outside the main tent. It was certainly chaotic inside the tent thanks to Wanda’s little outburst but outside was a whole other story. Darcy decided she needed to find somewhere a little less noisy.Merely five minutes later Darcy found herself standing in front of Monica’s tent.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	wandering to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is TOTALLY not my first time writing a fic but I hardly see any works for these two so I thought what the heck. I hope this isn't too awful.

“She recast Pietro?”

Darcy Lewis had obviously never met Pietro Maximoff in real life, but she knew enough about the Avengers and the events in Sokovia to understand that one, Pietro was dead, and two, Pietro did not look like that. The Pietro she had learnt about had significantly blonder hair, and a stubble, not that she was paying that close attention to the events.

So why had he shown up in Westview? Was he really even Pietro? Could Wanda have created him as a figment of her reality, like the little twins might have been? If so, was it out of grief or anger? Darcy knew she should discuss this with someone at the S.W.O.R.D base so she made her way outside the main tent. It was certainly chaotic inside the tent thanks to Wanda’s little outburst but outside was a whole other story. Darcy decided she needed to find somewhere a little less noisy.

Merely five minutes later Darcy found herself standing in front of Monica’s tent. Had her body just guided itself here? And why did she feel her palms start to sweat before she reached for the military-grade fabric that separated her from Monica?

“Anybody here?” Darcy called out into the tent without looking up. When she did, she felt herself deflate at the sight of an empty tent. Disappointed, she sighed and turned to walk back to her own bland colored tent. Thanks to lack of sleep in recent days, Darcy did not notice the presence of a figure walking directly towards her. Before the person could say anything, Darcy felt herself collide with a firm and built figure. She took a few steps back to balance herself and the first person that Darcy thought could be who she walked into was, of course, Monica Rambeau.

“Oh fudge!” Darcy’s line of sight slowly worked its way up towards Monica’s face.

“Fudge?” Monica hardly sounded winded.

“Well, I like to save my real curse words for Hayward.”

Monica chuckled, “Makes sense, that guy’s a real douche.”

An awkward silence washed over the two for a few seconds until Monica spoke up again, “So, what’d you come to my tent for?”

“Oh,” Darcy paused before she could stumble over her words, “I just have so many questions about the state of the hex right now, like is Vision beginning to understand what Wanda is doing and why did Pietro show up? I thought it might be easier to process everything out loud and with a friend. Sorry, I don’t want to ramble”

“You’re good. And you consider me a friend? I mean we’ve only known each other about a few days.” 

“Of course I do. And I’ve known you since you first appeared in the sitcom like a week ago. Plus you’re nice to talk to an-” 

“You think I’m nice?” Monica cut her off.

“Ya duh. Heck, you’re more than nice! Monica, just from watching you in the hex, I know you are so intelligent and brave, and I don’t know anyone else at this campsite who could have spoken to Wanda like you did earlier.”

Monica made a face that Darcy couldn’t quite place. Maybe she was surprised at Darcy’s compliment? Or did she find it embarrassing? Darcy really hoped she hadn’t said something wrong to Monica. She felt something off in her gut just thinking about it.

“Ah no I didn’t mean to make you awkward or anything,” Darcy quickly added in hopes of fixing whatever just happened.

“No, not at all. I don’t normally hear things like that about myself. People always like to compare me to my mother, hell sometimes I even hear folks telling me I could never be like Captain Marvel. I mean, yeah obviously, she has superpowers and I don’t. I know I shouldn’t buy into what they say, but I just can’t help but compare myself to them. I’ve always wanted to be like them, ever since I was a little girl and I would come home to them telling stories about their flight training and whatnot. Even more so when Carol reappeared with her incredible abilities. I- shit, sorry, now I’m the one rambling.”

“Hey, it’s alright Monica, you can chat with me about anything. I really enjoy listening to you. But do ya maybe wanna go get some coffee?”

“Well I’m not entirely sure we will find any right now, this place is a little hectic right now.”

Darcy sighed, “Aw, you’re right. I just miss my coffee, heh.”

When she looked back at Monica, they made eye contact for a split second and Darcy swore she saw a smile, but Monica had tried to hide it. Too bad cause it was very pretty, she thought. Darcy didn’t know what to do next, but she knew she wanted to spend more time with Monica.

“We could just stay here in my tent for a little while and wait for things to mellow down out there?” Monica suggested, as if she could read Darcy’s mind.

“Man, I’d like that. But don’t you think shitface Hayward might need us for something?”

“Does it look like I care what he needs? I know I need a break.” Monica once again smiled at her, this time a little more reluctant to hide it.

A warm, fuzzy feeling overtook Darcy and she couldn’t help but smile back, “You know what, I agree. Let’s let Wanda have some time with those adorable kiddos, anyways.”

Darcy felt pure satisfaction when she drew a giggle out of Monica. It was quickly replaced with something completely new when Monica stopped in the entrance to the tent and held the fabric open for Darcy to walk through. 

Flustered, Darcy nearly tripped over her words, “Wow, so uh… so chivalrous.”

When Monica didn’t respond quickly, Darcy began to once again worry she had said something wrong. But then she thought Monica could also be carefully picking out her words.

“Errr… thanks?” Monica finally managed. So much for carefully, but Darcy found that kind of cute about Monica. Unlike her sitcom counterpart, Monica Rambeau didn’t seem to always have the perfect words. She had her moments, Darcy realized, and that made her all the more enthralling.

Monica motioned for them to sit in the little fold out chairs stationed beside the cot.

“Wow, what was that?” Darcy teased her as they sat.

“Gah, sorry, flirting has never really been my thing.”

They both froze, Darcy felt her cheeks heat up and Monica seemed to still be processing the fact she had spoken aloud.

“I- I um… didn’t mean like, flirting flirting. I only meant like… you know what, it is flirting.” 

“And I am cool with that,” Darcy dragged out the o’s, “flirting is cool.”

Part of Darcy was telling her she needed to stop staring at Monica and get the heck out of her tent, but all Darcy could do was stare. And Monica was staring back. Darcy felt this air around them that wanted to pull her in, closer to the other woman. They were merely two or three inches apart when Monica stopped suddenly.

“Right, well uh… professionalism. I- I do need to speak with Director Hayward about the… the hex.”

Monica quickly stood up from her chair and rushed out of the tent before Darcy could speak. Very confused, Darcy got up from her own seat and made her way back to her own tent where she kept a tall thermos of coffee and her personal laptop used to binge her favorite shows. She didn’t know how much coffee was left, or if it was even good anymore, but she didn’t care. Darcy just wanted to bring her thoughts as far away from Monica and the puzzling interaction they just had. Maybe she could try talking to Monica another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, I might write more if I have the chance :)


End file.
